His light in darkness
by BROADWAYBB19
Summary: Even when times are tough, you can always find that person who will bring out the best in you. The light in our darkness. Marinette is Adrien's light. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was extremely nervous. It was her first day of high school and she had gotten into the school musical she was only an extra, her heart was pounding. She has loved theatre ever since she was little. She loved the atmosphere it held, and the friends she had made through it; however no matter how much she loved theatre she would never have even dreamed of having a leading role.

Marinette is quite clumsy after all, she would probably just make a fool of herself anyway.

Marinette had moved across the country, so she had left her friends behind. She was starting completely fresh, and to be honest,

She was really excited.

She grabbed her backpack from the corner of her room, and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad." She hugged her sweet parents goodbye, and ran out the front door.

It wasn't a far walk from Marinette's house to the high school. It would only take about ten minutes, and she could use the time to calm herself down. She was going to be fine. What is the worst that could happen?

* * *

Marinette arrived to school fifteen minutes early so she decided she would try to figure out where some of her classes were. She reached into her bag for her schedule.

It's not inside of her bag.

"No no no no no no, this cannot be happening. Not to me, Not today."

"Is everything okay?" a voice said behind her.

Marinette turned around and her blue eyes met a green pair. A boy of medium height, a slim body type, and blonde hair. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a white button up.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay. I just can't find my schedule. I thought I had it in my backpack but its not here." Marinette proceeded to sit in the middle of the commons of the school, and rip her bag to shreds.

"Here, let me help you." The boy said, sitting down next to her, and taking one notebook from her lap. "How do you have this much stuff in here, it's only the first day of school, and it hasn't even started yet."

"I guess you could call me a little bit of a hoarder, but I prefer the term collector."

"Is this a diary?" The boy asked as a crooked, sly smile appeared on his face. He held up a black leather bound notebook in his hand with a gold clasp.

Marinette shrieked, "Give me that." She grabbed the book out of his hand.

"Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"No! It is not a diary, it's just a book that I write my personal thing in."

"Um, I'm sorry to break this to you, but that is what a diary is."

Marinette shook her head. "Whatever."

The boy smiled, "I'm Adrien." He put his hand out in front of him, signaling Marinette to take it.

"Marinette." She smiled, clasping her hand in his.

"Maybe you dropped it, on your way here? We could probably go to the counselors and they could print you off a new one.

"We?" Marinette questioned

"Well, yeah, what did you think I was just gonna look through your backpack and leave? I'm not exactly that type."

Marinette laughed at the strange thought. She realized how far fetched it was, but she appreciated the nice gesture.

* * *

The two of them walked to the counselors office together. Adrien showed Marinette around the school on the way there. He was practically a pro. He told her which water fountains were the best, which vending machines had the sweetest junk food, and where the AC flowed the best. She felt as if he was being given a grand tour. Adrien was so kind. He was compassionate, chivalrous, an all around dream.

Not to mention he was dreamy.

When the two arrived at the counselors office, Adrien opened the door for Marinette. She smiled shyly and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey Mrs. Lennon, I was wondering if you could help my friend Marinette here out, she had misplaced her class schedule." Adrien smiled brightly.

The woman looked up at us, "No problem, could I just get your last name and grade?"

Marinette smiled, finally something she knew "Of course, I'm a senior, and it's Dupain-Cheng."

Mrs. Lennon looked at her computer, and clicked her mouse a few times and smiled. "Here it is Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, be careful next time okay?"

"I will. I promise. Thank you." Marinette smiled, and Mrs. Lennon nodded.

The bell to leave for first period rang.

"Well, that's our cue." Adrien smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is, thanks again Adrien." She turned around, starting to talk away..

"Hey Marinette! Could I make a small suggestion to you?" He smiled and rubbed his neck. "Maybe you should set a photo of your schedule to your phone wallpaper, so in case you lose it again, it wont be as catastrophic."

"That's a great idea. Thanks Adrien." She smiled.

"I'll see you around?"

Marinette could feel her cheeks getting hotter. "Yeah you will."

Marinette would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I received a lot of follows and favorites after the first chapter, and I couldn't really believe the response that I received. I haven't written anything in a very long time, and it's kind of scary. I'm super afraid of putting myself out there. but here goes nothing:) I do not own anything.**

* * *

Marinette was walking to her first class, as she looked at her schedule,

Choir.

Mari wasn't quite sure why she took choir this year, she never thought she was a great singer, despite what her friends and family had always told her. Thankfully she knew where the choir room was. She talked to the choir teacher the other day to ask if she could be in the class since she had made it into the musical over the summer. She thought it would be a good idea, and it would help her with following the sheet music in the musical. However when she spoke to her, she needed to hear her voice to see if it matched up with the sound of the class. When she heard Marinette, she not only wanted her to be in the mixed large choir, but she also wanted her to be in the advanced woman's choir.

Marinette walked into the choir room and her eyes were met with a large group of teenagers all talking and chattering. Everyone already seemed to fit in with each other. Marinette was sure she'd stick out like a sore thumb. She looked around searching for an empty seat, when she noticed Adrien waving her over.

Thank god she new someone.

Marinette walked over to the blonde, she smiled as he patted the seat next to him.

"Sit next to me Marinette." She sat down in the black chair and sighed.

She could do this.

"Okay class, I'm Mrs. Marven. I'll be your choir teacher. Many of you have known me the past years, and some of you have just met me recently. Today will just be a free period considering you need to bond before we can start working on music. So just mingle, and get to know each other."

"Well that's surprising." Adrien said his mouth agape.

"You can say that again Adrien." said the girl sitting on the other side of him.

Marinette looked at her, she seemed confident, but not in an over the top way. She had a strong build. She had black rimmed glasses, and she was wearing a short sleeved colorful button up over a white tank, with some medium wash blue jeans.

"Oh! Marinette, this is Alya Césaire. She's the vice president of advanced woman's choir."

"The pleasure is mine." Alya smiled.

Mari was relieved, "I'm glad I'll know someone in that class."

"You're in AWC?" Alya gasped.

"AWC?"

"Advanced woman's choir. Duh."

Marinette smiled, "Yeah, Mrs. Marven asked me to join the other day when I came to talk to her."

"Now we have an even number of 40. Instead of 39. This is awesome."

"40 girls in one place? That seems like a disaster waiting to happen."

Alya chuckled, "I'm sure it looks that way to everyone else, but in class it'll be a dream, I'm sure. You'll love it. I promise."

"I would say you've got two of the best people as your guides Marinette. Adrien here is the president of AMC." Adrien blushed

"Let me guess, Advanced Men's choir?"

Alya grinned. "You got it sister. You will absolutely love Mrs. Marven. She's the best."

"I certainly hope so." Marinette sighed.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later Marinette." Alya said with a wave as she grabbed her backpack.

"See you!" Marinette called after her.

She could absolutely do this.

* * *

Marinette sat down at her desk for her second period.

Math.

She groaned. Mari was absolutely terrible at math. It just didn't make any sense to her. She understood the basics, but as soon as you start adding letters into your fancy equations, you would lose her. Not to mention she didn't know anyone else in the class. She sat behind a black haired girl, and she couldn't help but notice the purple that lined the tips of her hair. Marinette always wanted to add purple to her hair, and this girl was actually brave enough to do it.

Her math teacher seemed like a decent guy. He seemed to care about his students, and their grades. He mentioned he would be in the class after school just in case anyone needed a little extra help with their assigned homework for the night.

Soon enough the bell rang and Marinette grabbed her things.

* * *

The next couple classes went by in a breeze. She had experienced Communications, as well as child development. Marinette had talked to a few of her classmates here and there, but none of them seemed to be as kind as Adrien and Alya. She only hoped that this would change and she could have a couple more friends.

Her first day went by easily. But since she was on an A, B day schedule, she knew she's practically have another 'first day of school' again tomorrow.

All she had left was rehearsal for the musical. It was right after school, and everyone met in the choir room. it only lasted two hours, and she was ready. This is where she was going to fit in. She already knew.

She could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette looked around the choir room. Her future second family all sitting in the black chairs. They all looked so happy, and excited. She couldn't wait. She just knew this would be the place for her, and she searched for people she knew. The girl that sat in front of her in math was sitting by a girl with a blonde pixie cut. There was a short haired red head sitting next to a blonde who gave off a 'I'm better than you' attitude. Marinette was sure they'd be great friends.

Ha. Sarcasm.

A pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. "Guess who?" a voice whispered to her.

"I honestly have no idea, I just moved here, and don't know anybody. So how would I know who this is?"

"Ugh. Mari you're no fun. The point is to guess." Alya laughed and circled around to Marinette's front side. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the musical?"

"I mean I could say the same to you couldn't I? Also, Mari?" The raven haired teased.

"Isn't it cute? I figured since we were going to be bff's that I needed a cute nickname for you."

"Bffs?" Marinette smiled

"I mean, if you'd rather someone else be your bff," Alya teased turning her back on Marinette,

"No! I'm just surprised that you'd want to be bff's, we just met this morning."

"Guess you could call it a hunch, but I've got a good feeling about you." Marinette laughed.

"That's a good thing."

"Adrien is here too."

Marinette looked to where Alya was pointing. She saw him along with some others. "Who are those guys?"

"The one with the glasses is Nino, a total dork if you ask me. He's a great person though. Next to him is Brayden. I guess you could say he is my boyfriend." Alya blushed, a smile creeped up onto her face.

"Oh cute! How long have you been together?"

"Eight months, and four days. But I mean who is counting?"

Marinette giggled, "You like him a lot don't you?" Alya sighed.

"You could say that again."

Rehearsal went so fast. It was everything that Marinette thought it would be. She could feel herself fitting in perfectly. She just knew this was the place for her. She talked to Alya the entire time as she introduced her to the other students involved, and who would be playing the leads in our show.

Mrs. Marven had told us that our cast would be broken into families so we could be a little more organized. She was telling us about how most of the senior girls would be moms, and most of the sophomores would be daughters. The juniors would be mixed equally. Marinette couldn't imagine taking the role of a mother, she was so clumsy, and could in no way run a household, but she would definitely try.

* * *

After they had finished the first verse of choreography, they all sat down for a little bit of a break from the high energy time. It was time to have our families assigned. Marinette looked around as Mrs. Marven began calling names from the list in front of her. People were being paired up like it was Valentine's Day. Marinette noticed that Brayden had been paired up with the stuck up looking blonde from earlier. He smirked at her, and Marinette thought this was a little odd, but brushed it off.

"Alya Césaire"

Marinette patiently awaited hearing who her knew found bff would be partners with.

"And Adrien Agreste"

Marinette smiled, two of her new friends were partners. She couldn't wait to spend time with them.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

Marinette looked up and smiled, she was excited. She only hoped that she'd be matched with someone who she would actually enjoy being around.

"And Nino Lahiffe"

Alya smiled, Mari was being partnered up with a sweet guy, Nino really was a great person. She knew the two would get along great.

The rest of the casts name were read off, Marinette and Nino had three children, two juniors and a sophomore. Alya and Adrien had two. Both were juniors.

The two families sat together. As Mrs. Marven pulled the cast together to have their final thoughts, Alya tapped Marinette on the shoulder.

"Mari, here is my number, just in case you need my help for anything."

Adrien ran over to the two girls. "Marinette! Why didn't you tell me you were in the musical?"

"I mean, it didn't exactly come up in our conversation earlier did it?"

"I guess you're right, but you still could've said something about it." Adrien agreed.

Marinette smiled. "Anyways you guys are partnered up! That's awesome."

"Yeah, I just kind of wished that I was matched with Brayden."

"C'mon Alya, you knew for a fact that you guys wouldn't be paired up. Mrs. Marven hates any signs of PDA, we don't need another talked like we constantly got last year." Adrien said

"I know, I was just hoping for it."

"Against PDA?" Marinette questioned

"According to Mrs. Marven, if you're going to be in a relationship, you shouldn't display it in public, and better yet, just don't have one when involved with choir and theatre, just because if the two of you were to break up, it would create a crack in the foundations of trust you've formed with your cast." Alya said with a frown

"I guess that makes sense." Marinette said trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"So don't get any funny idea's Marinette. Keep those bluebell eyes to yourself." Adrien winked.

Marinette noticed a boy in the back of the choir room, a guitar in his hand, and black hair with teal tips.

"Who is that?"

"Him? I don't know, he just moved here too."

"His name is Luka. A total weirdo. He seems a bit off if you ask me, seems a little rough around the edges."

Marinette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was cute.

Very cute.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you think? This chapter was really hard for to write so I'm sorry it took so long. I know where I want this story to go, but I am having an extremely hard time with the opening chapters. Give me some constructive criticism. Please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walked out the school doors, she took in the beautiful landscape and view around her. Technically it was still summer, but the leave were barely starting to turn colors, and she couldn't be more excited. Fall had always been her favorite of the seasons. The weather, the colors, not the mention Halloween and thanksgiving. Nothing was as calming to Marinette.

Marinette reflected on the past day. She had met two extremely nice people that she could see herself being friends with. Not to mention she saw a very cute boy in the back of the choir room. She was so excited about going to school again tomorrow, she had more classes tomorrow. She looked down at her schedule, tomorrow she would experience, Chemistry, AWC, government, and painting.

At the thought of Advanced woman's choir, Marinette pulled out the number Alya had given her. She smiled, she really was her friend. She took out her phone and saved the number into her contacts and sent her a message.

 _Hey! This is Marinette._

Marinette shoved her phone back into her pocket, and opened the door to her little bakery of a home. Her mom was standing behind the counter helping a customer. Marinette grabbed a pastry from the fridge, and walked up to her room. She grabbed the latch in the ceiling and pushed herself through to her cozy bedroom. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf beside her, and opened it while simultaneously sitting at her desk chair. But before she could even read a word..

"Marinette!" Followed by a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Marinette's sweet mother emerged through the floor

"How was school sweetie?"

"Oh mom, it was amazing! Everyone here is so nice, and I met so many people, you could even say I have a best friend!"

Marinette's phone buzzed.

"Oh that might be her now!" Marinette took her phone from her pocket, a single text from Alya,

 _Hey girl! I found something out for you!_

 _What's that?_

 _You know the guy you were totally goggling at? I found out his name!_

 _I wasn't goggling at him, I simply noticed him in the choir room._

 _Oh, well I guess if you aren't interested, then you don't need to know his name..._

 _Okay fine, maybe I'm interested, what is it._

 _Alya?_

 _ALYA!_

Rude. She understood exactly what she was doing, it was fine, she'd get it out of her eventually.

"Sorry mom, just texting Alya."

"That's okay, I'm glad you found some friends. How was rehearsal?"

"It was awesome! The teachers really care about the show they're putting on, and the cast all seem very involved, and reliable."

"What show are you doing again?" Her mom asked, looking at all of the pictures around her room.

"It's a secret remember mom? My choir teacher thinks it would be really interesting if we didn't announce the show we were doing until about a week before we open. But I promise, I will tell you when the time is right."

"Ugh. I knew you wouldn't tell me, but I figured I'd give it a shot. "

Marinette giggled.

"Your father and I were going out to that little café on the corner, did you want to come with us?"

"That's okay mom, you and dad enjoy your date. I'm gonna play a couple rounds of video games, and probably call it a night. It was a very long, and draining day.

"Okay honey, I love you." She said planting a kiss on Marinette's head.

"Love you too momma." She waved goodbye as her mom disappeared through her bedroom door.

Marinette fell asleep that night with her controller in hand.

Her horror games had never been very scary to her.

* * *

The next morning was just a swift and simple as the one before. Marinette grabbed her backpack, and kissed her parents goodbye. Swinging the door behind her, she started the walk to her school. She looked down at her schedule saved to her lock screen photo like Adrien had suggested.

Boy was that helpful.

Marinette hadn't had any trouble finding her first class today, since she had her schedule right at her fingertips constantly.

Chemistry was her first class. She had always been good at science but she couldn't concentrate, because all she could think about was her next class.

Advances Women's Choir.

She could hardly wait anymore, Alya had told her so much about it a rehearsal the day before. Saying about how there will be so much dedication, and friendship from the girls. She was very excited about it.

Marinette was out of her Chem class as soon as the bell rang.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and retrieved it. A text from Alya.

 _Time for an all girl group. You excited?_

Of course she was excited.

Just as Marinette was about to reply, her body crashed into someone. She already knew this was going to be embarrassing. The entire hallway was packed with students, and they were all about to see her fall flat on her back. Marinette closed her eyes, anticipating her head to collide with the lockers behind her, when an arm reached out and grabbed her.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open, and she was met face to face with the boy she had seem in the back of the choir room yesterday during rehearsal.

"You okay?" His voiced whispered quietly, so only Marinette could hear.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Marinette placed her hand on the back of her head, she groaned at the pain.

Looks like she actually did hit her head.

"You're bleeding, here I'll take you to the nurse."

The boy swept Marinette up in his arms and walked to the nurses office.

* * *

Thankfully the nurses office wasn't too far away.

When they reached the door, the boy grabbed the handle.

While holding her.

Wow.

They walked into the room, and he placed Marinette on the bed in the corner.

"Woah! What happened?" The nurse asked. Examining Marinette's side.

"Her head knocked into a locker, I think she might have cut it open." He said, sitting on the chair beside Marinette.

"It looks like just a scratch, but let's clean up the blood, and get you back to class okay sweetie? How are you feeling."

"I'm okay, it just hurts a bit." She half laughed.

"It might for a few days, but thanks to your sweet boyfriend over here, we can get it cleaned up before it gets infected."

"Oh he isn-" Marinette was cut off by the boy,

"I'm not Marinette's boyfriend."

He said it so bluntly, Marinette was confused. Was he embarrassed of the thought? She wasn't sure. One thing she was sure of though,

He knew her name.


End file.
